Two To Tutor: Troth Tales
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: This is the third installment of TTT. This is just tales of what Simon and Brittany go through once engaged all the way up to when they say "I do."
1. The Special Preview Part

**Hey guys! Here is a small preview of my upcoming story _Two to Tutor: Troth Tales_. This story is still in the pre-writing stage. I refuse to post any full chapters until the story is complete! This is ONLY a preview! Not an actual chapter.**

**I hope you're all looking forward to reading it, as much as looking forward to posting it!  
**

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker man." Brittany sang around her kitchen while tasting different cakes. Simon walked in the front door and leaned against the doorway. "Bake me a cake as fast as you- AH!" Simon laughed at Brittany's reaction to seeing him. "Hey, when did you get home?"

"…A few minutes ago." Simon answered and then chuckled. "What did you do today?" He asked.

"I went to the caterer today to pick a cake." She explained. Simon nodded. "I brought home the ones I liked so you could taste." Brittany said presenting the cakes to him. Simon stepped inside the kitchen and looked them all over. "Do you want to know which I like the best?" Brittany asked.

"Is it the one half eaten?" Simon asked laughing.

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Maybe…" She answered taking the cake and coyly licking the extra frosting off her index finger. "Want a taste?" She asked with a peculiar smile.

Simon eyed her curiously. "Sure." He answered cautiously.

Brittany took a bite of the cake and suddenly grabbed Simon's face. She pressed her lips to his and immediately pried them apart. Simon chuckled slightly and joined her in the battle. Brittany pressed her body against him. She smiled when she felt a slight shudder of pleasure come from Simon. Unfortunately for both of them, the need for air became too great and they had to part. Brittany let out a soft moan and licked her lips. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"…Of what?" Simon asked.

"The cake!" Brittany giggled.

Simon furrowed his brow in confusion. "Is that what we were doing?" He asked. Brittany laughed and went to put the cake back with the others.

**I hope you enjoyed that little preview. All the chapters won't be like that, that's just an exsert. My favorite part of my favorite chapter so far. So I thought I'd go ahead and show you.**

**There is a poll and pictures for this story up in my profile now. Go check that out.  
**

**Review if you want more!**


	2. The Frustrating Date Part

**Okay, you've convinced me. I'll do it again! This story is a bunch of tales of Brittany and Simon's engagement. Hence the name **_**Troth Tales**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1  
The Frustrating Date Part**

"No! No! No! Absolutely not!" Brittany said flipping through a calendar.

"Daddy!"

"Clean your room, Kyleigh!" Simon called back as he came downstairs.

"But daddy!" Kyleigh continued to whine.

"Now Kyleigh!" Simon said sitting down beside Brittany. He chuckled at the sound of Kyleigh whimpering in defeat. He turned his head to see Brittany staring at him. "What?"

Brittany shrugged and went back to her calendar. "There's something about you using your authority that… I don't know." She said with a giggle.

Simon chuckled. "What are you up to?" He asked changing to subject.

"I'm trying to pick out a date for our wedding." Brittany said flipping through the calendar for a third time. "What about the first day of spring?" She asked. "We could get married in the park!" She said excitedly.

"Alvin is allergic to bees." Simon pointed out.

"So, we say 'I do,' Alvin's throat closes up, and we all live happily ever after." Brittany explained.

"…Everyone, except Jeanette." Simon pointed out with a smile.

Brittany frowned in disappointment and turned the page. "You just stomp on my dreams." She mumbled.

Simon chuckled. "You need to relax Brittany."

"You need to relax Brittany." She repeated mocking Simon's voice.

"I sound nothing like that." Simon laughed.

"I sound nothing like that." Brittany repeated again.

"That's real mature." Simon said sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it?" Brittany giggled.

Simon gave her a playful glare. "Distraction!" Simon exclaimed pointing in a random direction.

"What?" Brittany said, looking in the direction he pointed in.

Simon took the calendar out of her hands. "Nothing." He said smiling.

Brittany glared and leaned over to grab it, but Simon wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her in place. "Let go." She giggled as she attempted to escape his grasp.

Simon kept his hold as he looked over the calendar. "June seventh." He said.

Brittany stopped struggling and looked at the calendar. "Why June seventh?" She asked craning her neck to see. Simon didn't answer. Brittany took a moment to think about it.

"When we finally got together." Simon said laughing.

Brittany smiled. "That was also our first kiss." She pointed out.

"Among other firsts." Simon said with a chuckle.

Brittany giggled. "Uh, we can leave that out of the wedding toast." She laughed. She began to wiggle again. "Could you let me go now?" She asked sweetly.

Simon thought for a moment. I could, but I like you restrained." He whispered. Brittany continued to wiggle. "So, are we in agreement on June seventh?" He asked.

Brittany huffed in frustration. "We are if you let me go." She said.

Simon chuckled and removed his arm. Brittany smiled and sat up. "June seventh sounds perfect." She said marking the date on the calendar.

**Short? Yes. The end? No! I've got much more to go! Review!**


	3. The Flower Power Part

**I told you I would type up chapter two! I don't particularly like this chapter. It's really short. So why not get rid of it? Because it's funny, and sort of important to me. So enjoy!**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 2  
The Flower Power Part**

Simon sighed as he parked his car in the driveway. After a long day, it would be nice to wind down and relax. He unlocked his front door and was immediately greeted by bundles of flowers. Flower of different names, colors, size, and scents. "What the…?" Simon pushed his way passed some, only to find more. "Brittany!" He called.

"Here I am!"

"Ah!" Simon jumped as Brittany popped out of nowhere.

Brittany giggled. "Hey!" She greeted kissing him.

Simon chuckled. "Uh… hey."

"You're wondering why all of these flowers are here, aren't you?" She asked with a laugh and began moving some flowers out of her path.

"That, and where's Kyleigh?" He asked following her.

"Hi daddy!"

Simon jumped again, causing Brittany to giggle again. "Right there." She said.

Simon chuckled and picked up Kyleigh, resting her on his hip. "Okay, next question: what's up with all the flowers?"

"Well, Kyleigh and I were sitting here with nothing to do. So we decided to look at flowers. We then called three florists and they brought the flowers over." Brittany explained while she continued to clear a path to the couch.

"How did you get them to deliver the flowers so quickly?" Simon asked.

Once a path was cleared, Brittany plopped happily onto the couch and Simon followed. You'd be surprised how far you get in life when you have Simon Seville's kid." Brittany giggled.

Simon set Kyleigh in between them. "How much did you get done?" He asked.

Brittany smiled and stood up excitedly. "I've narrowed it down to ten choices, based on color, appearance, and meaning." She said. Simon nodded. "I've picked red tulips, red roses, red camellia, forget-me-not, pink gillyflowers, heliotrope, peony, primrose, and stephanotis." She said quickly gesturing toward each flower. "Am I going to fast?"

"Uh…"

"Good," Brittany interrupted.

She began quickly explaining why she did or did not like about each flower. Simon tried to keep up, but at the rate she was going that was impossible. "Brittany!" Simon interrupted with a chuckle. Brittany stopped talking and looked at him. "Exactly how long have you been inhaling around these flowers?" He asked half joking. Brittany opened her mouth to say something. "Don't answer that." He said. "You just need to relax for right now. The wedding isn't for another month. There will be plenty of time to pick out the flowers." He explained.

Brittany sighed. "You're right, as usual." She said kissing his cheek. "I'm going to put Kyleigh to bed, and I expect you in bed when I get there." She said standing up and sending Kyleigh ahead of her.

Simon chuckled. "I thought you wanted to wait." He said.

Brittany frowned. "I was hoping you had forgotten about that." She said, and then she shrugged. "Oh well, you can't blame a girl for trying." She giggled. "It _has_ almost been five years." She pointed out going up the stairs.

"Good night, Brittany." Simon chuckled.

"…Five _long _years." Brittany called from the top of the stairs, stressing the word long. Simon laughed and shook his head as Brittany continued in her attempt to persuade him.

**Well, I'm sick today and I really have nothing else to do. I wanted to wait a little later to update, but like I said... I'll probably update again today.**


	4. The Yummy Cake Part

**I decided to do a double update today. The last chapter was really short, and so is this one. This is my favorite chapter. It has cake and some major Brimon… let's read.**

**TTT: Troth Tales  
Chapter 3  
The Yummy Cake Part**

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker man." Brittany sang around her kitchen while tasting different cakes. Simon walked in the front door and leaned against the doorway. "Bake me a cake as fast as you- AH!" Simon laughed at Brittany's reaction to seeing him. "Hey, when did you get home?"

"…A few minutes ago." Simon answered and then chuckled. "What did you do today?" He asked.

"I went to the caterer today to pick a cake." She explained. Simon nodded. "I brought home the ones I liked so you could taste." Brittany said presenting the cakes to him. Simon stepped inside the kitchen and looked them all over. "Do you want to know which I like the best?" Brittany asked.

"Is it the one half eaten?" Simon asked laughing.

Brittany shifted her eyes. "Maybe…" She answered taking the cake and coyly licking the extra frosting off her index finger. "Want a taste?" She asked with a peculiar smile.

Simon eyed her curiously. "Sure." He answered cautiously.

Brittany took a bite of the cake and suddenly grabbed Simon's face. She pressed her lips to his and immediately pried them apart. Simon chuckled slightly and joined her in the battle. Brittany pressed her body against him. She smiled when she felt a slight shudder of pleasure come from Simon. Unfortunately for both of them, the need for air became too great and they had to part. Brittany let out a soft moan and licked her lips. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"…Of what?" Simon asked.

"The cake!" Brittany giggled.

Simon furrowed his brow in confusion. "Is that what we were doing?" He asked. Brittany laughed and went to put the cake back with the others. "So, where's Kyleigh?" Simon asked looking around.

Brittany smiled. "…With her uncle Theodore." She said. "Why? Do you have something in mind?" She asked leaning against the counter to show off her best features.

Simon chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I have a few ideas." He leaned down and pressed his forehead to Brittany's.

"You think you can tease me for four and a half years and then as soon as you're in the mood I'm just supposed to give in to you?" Brittany asked. Simon pouted slightly, causing Brittany to giggle. "Come here." She said pulling him into a kiss. They wasted no time penetrating the other's mouth.

Simon lowered his hands slightly in order to lift Brittany onto the counter. This change in position, though spares, caused Brittany to get excited and their kiss to get heated and careless. Brittany let out a small moan as Simon left a trail of kisses down her jaw to her collar bone; he began to nip and suck at the sensitive skin. Simon continued his ministrations as he stroked the unexposed skin under her shirt. This caused Brittany to whimper and wrap her legs around his waist to pull him closer.

Suddenly the phone rang. Brittany took in a small gasp. "Simon…" She breathed.

"Just ignore it." He said capturing her lips in another fervent kiss.

The phone rang a few more times before going to voice mail. "Hey, you've reached Simon and Brittany Seville;" Brittany's voice rang from the speaker. Simon chuckled into their kiss at the fact Brittany was already claiming herself as a Seville. We're not able to take your call right now but if you leave your name and number we'll be glad to get back to you."

Beep!

"Hi, Brittany." Jeanette's voice came. "I was just wondering if we could talk. I think Alvin might break up with me and…"

Brittany immediately pulled away. "What!?" She exclaimed hopping off the counter and running over to the phone. "Jeanette? Yeah, what's going on?" Brittany listened intently as Jeanette explained the whole thing. "You know what? Come over here so we can really talk." Brittany said. Jeanette agreed and they said their goodbyes. Brittany slammed down the phone. "I'm gonna kill him." She said.

"Brittany…"

"No. I'm really going to kill him." Brittany said. "What's a longer jail sentence; premeditated or a heat of passion?" She asked.

Simon laughed and kissed her forehead. "Let me talk to him first." He said.

"Fine," She said with a frown. "But I'd feel better if we could pick up where we left off." Brittany said seductively.

Simon smiled. "You wanted to wait." He responded smugly and walked out the door, leaving behind a frustrated Brittany.

**I told you I would double update. That should cover it for today. I'm going to see if I can think up another oneshot so I can finally catch up with AlvinSevilleIsHOT. She has one more story than me. I have to think quickly. This one here's a crafty one.**


	5. The Romantic Alvinette Part 1

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I started writing the ending and couldn't stop! Now I'm done, and I can update as I please again. Yay! Now, what chapter is this? IDK! Let's go for it!**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 4  
The Romantic Alvinette Part 1**

Ding! Dong!

Brittany jumped up from the couch and rushed to the door; before Jeanette could say anything Brittany pulled her inside and sat her on the couch. "Um, hi." Jeanette said.

"We don't have time for small talk, Netta; tell me what's going on." Brittany said.

Jeanette sighed. "…Like I told you on the phone; Alvin has been distant, moody, he's working more hours, and…"

"Jeanette, he's a guy! That's what guys do." Brittany interrupted. "Well, except Simon. I'm lucky aren't I?" She said with a smile.

Jeanette eyed her. "How did you manage to make this about you?" She asked now vexed.

"Sorry," Brittany said shifting into a new position. "But I am right about guys. It's like you and Alvin are married, except you don't live together." Brittany explained.

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "Alvin isn't the type to sit around doing nothing." She said. "If he isn't going to break up with me, he's up to something." Jeanette said suspiciously.

"In that case, he's cheating."

"You said what now!?" Jeanette exclaimed with horror written all over her face.

"You said that he works late, and on the phone you said after work he's too tired to do anything." Brittany said. "Whatever or whoever he's doing at work is tiring him out." She explained.

"Okay, Brittany. I'm just going to throw this out there, but maybe he's working!" Jeanette said defensively.

"Call it whatever you want, Jeanie." Brittany mumbled eating some frosting off a cake.

"No, Alvin definitely isn't cheating. The boy isn't stupid." Jeanette said also eating the frosting.

Brittany laughed slightly. "Says you." She said licking more frosting off her fingers.

Jeanette frowned. "Seriously Brittany, help me out. What do you think he's up to?"

Brittany looked up from her cake. "Well…"

"Other than cheating!"

Brittany sucked in one of her cheeks and then released it causing a popping noise. "I've got nothing." She finally answered. Jeanette sighed and Brittany went back to her cake.

***

Simon knocked on Alvin's apartment door and waited. He heard a small yelp followed by a thud and laughed at the thought of Alvin falling. Alvin finally opened the door. "Simon?" He said in a questioning manner. "…Shouldn't you be planning a wedding?" He asked slightly amused and letting Simon inside.

Simon chuckled. "I am." He answered stepping inside. "In fact, I did a little cake testing today." He explained with as he chuckled at the memory of it. Alvin eyed him strangely, wondering what was so funny. "So, Alvin you know that Jeanette and I are really close." Simon said changing the subject. "In fact, so close, I already think of her as a sister; and as her big brother, I have to protect her. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Simon asked stepping closer to Alvin.

Alvin had a confused/frightened look as he took steps backward. "Um, I don't think I do." He answered honestly.

Simon lowered his head and exhaled. "Let me make this simple for you." He said looking up. "If you break her heart, I'll break your face." He said giving Alvin a look letting him know that it was a clear-cut threat.

Alvin's eyes widened as he nodded. "Now I get it." He whispered still a bit scared. "But I don't know what you're worrying about; Jeanette and I are doing fine." Alvin said stepping out of Simon's path.

Simon turned around to face him. "Not according to Jeanette." Alvin gave Simon another puzzled expression. "She thinks you're going to break up with her." Simon explained.

"…Break up with her?" Alvin asked laughing. "What in the world gave her that idea?" He asked still laughing.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say: you did." Simon responded. Alvin continued to snicker. "Why is this so funny to you?"

"It's just that, breaking up with her was the complete opposite of what I wanted to do." Alvin responded. Simon eyed him as a cue to go on. "I was gonna…" Alvin trailed off suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Simon smiled and nodded understandingly. "You do know that since Jeanette is with Brittany right now, and Brittany pretty much doesn't like you, she might convince Jeanette to dump you."

Alvin frowned. "Do you really think that?"

Simon shrugged. "Brittany is unpredictable. Everyday is an adventure with her." Simon said with a smile.

Alvin furrowed him brow in irritation. "Excuse me, when did this become about you?" He asked walking out of the apartment.

**Well, once again, it's not a very long chapter, but I'll definitely be updating again soon. I don't have anything else to do now, so I'll be updating more frequently. The next chapter, The Romantic Alvinette Part 2, will be posted soon. I think you'll like it. I like it. Personally, I like The Romantic Brimon Part better, but that's after the next chapter. It's almost as good as the yummy cake part! Haha- almost. That's it for now. I don't have anything else going on right now, so… REVIEW!**


	6. The Romantic Alvinette Part 2

**This was originally supposed to be The Romantic Alvinette Part but then I decided to add that part at the beginning, then the chapter got too long, (not really, I'm just lazy) and I split it in two. Alright, now that that's covered.**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 5  
The Romantic Alvinette Part 2**

"…And then, he just walked out with this smug grin saying: you know the deal." Brittany said mimicking Simon's voice. "He's such a tease. I can't stand him." She said licking the frosting off another piece of cake.

"Don't let this face fool you; I really care." Jeanette said sarcastically.

Brittany frowned at her sister's sarcasm, but immediately brightened up when she saw Simon walk in. "Simon!" She exclaimed as she hopped off the couch and jumped into his arms, kissing him fiercely.

Simon chuckled at the greeting and kissed back. "Oh, don't mind me. I love watching my sister and her fiancé make out." Jeanette said with a cynical smile.

They pulled apart at the sound of Jeanette's voice and laughed. "You ate more cake didn't you?" Simon asked still holding her up.

Brittany shrugged. "Maybe…" She answered with a giggle. Alvin then walked in and gave Simon a questioning look. "What is _that_ doing in here?" Brittany asked as she climbed off of Simon. Alvin chuckled at her reaction. "What is so funny?"

"I'm smiling because you're going to be my sister-in-law; I'm laughing because there's nothing you can do about it." Alvin answered.

Brittany glared at him and Simon for chuckling. Simon shut up without delay. Alvin gave Simon a subtle nod and Simon returned it. "Why don't we go upstairs, and give these two a moment alone?" Simon suggested to Brittany.

Brittany gave him a confused look. "But it's my house!" She said. Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, completely ignoring Brittany's protests.

Jeanette furrowed her brow in curiosity. "What do you think they're doing up there?" She asked.

"Well, Brittany is probably going to rape Simon, so keep your ears open for Simon's screams." He chuckled.

Jeanette smiled and let out a small giggle. "You always find a way to make me laugh." She said.

"Good, it's a priority of mine to make the people I care about most laugh." He said sitting beside her and grabbing her hand. "You know I love you, right?" He asked. "No matter what Brittany tells you, I love you."

Jeanette smiled. "I know. I love you too." She said.

"How much?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette thought for a moment. "How long has it been?"

"… Five years."

"That much." She answered with a laugh.

Alvin laughed too. "Well, do you love me enough to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Jeanette gave him a confused look as she saw him reach into his pocket. A smile slowly started spreading across her face. "Are you…?" Alvin pulled out a small velvet box. "Oh my God!" Jeanette squealed excitedly.

"I didn't say anything yet." Alvin laughed.

Jeanette took in a deep breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, go ahead." She said, obviously still excited.

Alvin chuckled as he kneeled down on one knee. Jeanette cover her mouth to keep from squealing again. "Jeanette?" Alvin started. Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes. "Will you marry me?" He asked opening up the box.

"Yes!" Jeanette exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Alvin laughed and stood up to slip the ring onto her finger. "Congratulations Netta!" Brittany exclaimed, running down the stairs and hugging Jeanette while Alvin and Simon shared a congratulatory man-hug. "I'm so happy for you!" Brittany continued. "Admittedly, I'd be happier if it weren't Alvin, but I'm still happy!"

Simon laughed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Well, it was good seeing you both." He said guiding them to the door in a manner that seemed more like pushing.

Brittany gave him a confused look and then smiled in realization. "Right, don't be strangers." She said as they climbed into Alvin's car. "We'll drop off your car later, Netta."

They both stood in the doorway and waved as if _The Beverly Hillbillies_ end credits were scrolling over them. Alvin and Jeanette gave each other amused/suspicious looks before driving off. "You know they're up to something, right?" Alvin asked.

Jeanette looked back and saw them both scrambling into the house and the door quickly closing behind them. "Oh, yeah." Jeanette said with a laugh.

**Well that there was even shorter than the last chapter. I'm not sure where that Beverly Hillbillies thing came from, but it described them right good! I've gotta stop talkin' like this. DANG! Anyway, still nothing going on. I only ask that upon giving me your review, tell me what is something fun you'd never do during your summer vacation but you wish you could do it. It would really help. Now… REVIEW!**


	7. The Romantic Brimon Part

**You guys couldn't wait to read it? Well, I couldn't wait to post it. This is another Brimon part. It's short… again. I just don't seem to have any long chapters. Well, maybe that next two chapters. We'll see once they're typed. Anyway…**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 6  
The Romantic Brimon Part**

"Why don't we go upstairs, and give these two a moment alone?" Simon suggested to Brittany.

Brittany gave him a confused look. "But it's my house!" She said. Simon grabbed her hand and pulled her upstairs, completely ignoring Brittany's protests. "What are you up to?" Brittany asked once they were upstairs. Simon wrapped his arms around Brittany's waist and pressed his lips to hers in a hot kiss. He then pulled away and moved on to her neck. Brittany gasped slightly as he relentlessly nibbled at the delicate skin. "Simon, if this is a tease, I swear I'll kill you." Brittany said seriously.

"This isn't a tease." Simon said against her skin.

"Good," Brittany jumped up and wrapped her legs around Simon's waist and he carried her over to their bed. Simon took this opportunity to capture her lips in another kiss, and let his hands roam under Brittany's shirt. Brittany's eyes shot open in realization. "Simon, wait!" She said pulling away. Simon gave her a confused look. "We can't do this now; Alvin and Jeanette are downstairs."

Simon huffed. "…And you said I'm a tease." He mumbled.

"You are, but I never said I wasn't." She said with a giggle. She crawled out of bed and went over to the door. "The moment they're gone, we can pick up where we left off." She said seductively and left the room.

Simon smiled in anticipation and followed her out of the room; he stopped when he noticed Brittany had stopped to listen to the conversation going on between Alvin and Jeanette.

Jeanette took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, go ahead." She said excitedly.

Alvin chuckled as he kneeled down on one knee. Jeanette covered her mouth. "Jeanette?" Alvin started. Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes and Brittany began wiggling in excitement. "Will you marry me?"

Brittany would've screamed right then if Simon hadn't covered her mouth with his hand and held her in a tight grip. "Yes!" Jeanette exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Brittany wiggled out of Simon's grasp just in time to see Alvin slip the ring onto Jeanette's finger. "Congratulations Netta!" She exclaimed, running down the stairs and hugging Jeanette. Simon sighed, but followed her. He smiled as he shared a congratulatory man-hug with Alvin. "I'm so happy for you!" Brittany continued. "Admittedly, I'd be happier if it weren't Alvin, but I'm still happy!"

Simon laughed and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Well, it was good seeing you both." He said guiding them to the door in a manner that seemed more like pushing.

Brittany gave him a confused look. Simon squeezed her hand causing realization to hit. "Right, don't be strangers." She said as Jeanette and Alvin climbed into Alvin's car. "We'll drop off your car later, Netta."

They both stood in the doorway and waved until Alvin and Jeanette had driven off. "They're gone," Simon said once they were out of sight. Brittany giggled and jumped into his arms. Simon kicked the door shut and carried her bridal style all the way up to their bedroom.

**Like I said before, this was really short. I may update later today; if not then, then tomorrow. I'll have a poll up in my profile for you guys after I complete the story. I'll remind you after I post the last chapter to go vote. I'm just letting you know now. Anyway, you know what to do! Sit down in our thinking chair and think… think… think! Nah, I'm just kidding. REVIEW!**


	8. The Cousin Annie Part 1

**Well, I'm bored. I'm going to update early… not much more to say.**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 7  
The Cousin Annie Part 1**

"Brittany I have to tell you something." Simon said coming down the stairs.

"Ugh!" Brittany exclaimed slamming the phone down.

"Careful there slammy." Simon joked as he sat next to her on the couch. "What's up?" He asked.

"My final dress fitting has been moved to Tuesday." She answered.

Simon smiled. "That's good Brittany. The wedding isn't until that Friday." He explained.

"What if the dress isn't ready in time? What if the day of the wedding I pop right out of my dress?" Brittany asked in a panic.

Simon chuckled. "That'd be quite a show." He mumbled to himself. Brittany glared at him, obviously not finding his comment funny. "How many times do I have to tell you to relax? You're letting this stress you out."

Brittany groaned. "Everything is getting so complicated now. My head hurts, it's hot in here, and I'm nauseas! I just want to blow chunks all over the place!" She said close to tears.

Simon wrapped his arms around Brittany and carried her into the kitchen. "This is what I mean by stressing out." He said sitting her on the counter.

Simon reached into the refrigerator and gave Brittany an ice pack. "I'm sorry Simon; I'm being really selfish. What did you want to tell me?" Brittany asked putting the ice pack against her head.

Simon shifted his eyes as he looked through the cabinet. "Nothing, it doesn't matter." He chuckled nervously.

Brittany gave him a confused look. "But…" Simon suddenly shoved a spoon-full of medicine into her mouth. Brittany gagged at the bitter taste. "Seriously Simon, what's going on?" She asked.

"Uh…my cousin Annabelle is coming to the wedding." Simon said cautiously.

Brittany laughed and held her stomach to keep from throwing up. "That's not so bad." She said. Simon didn't respond. "That's not it, is it?"

Simon chuckled uneasily. "She's going to be staying here." He said.

"What!?" Brittany exclaimed jumping down from the counter. Simon quickly reached out to help her keep her balance. "Why would you agree to that? She hates me!" Brittany said.

"She doesn't hate you; she just hates you with me." Simon said lifting her back onto the counter. "We've known each other since we were kids; she thinks she knows what's best for me." Brittany's eyes widened as she ran over to the sink and started to gag. At the same time the doorbell rang. Simon looked at Brittany for guidance. "Go!" She exclaimed and then started to up-chuck.

Simon sighed and went to answer the door. "Hey!" Annabelle exclaimed hugging Simon.

Brittany came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. "There's my new favorite cousin!" Annabelle exclaimed hugging Brittany.

"Annie! It's so great to see you!" Brittany lied. "It's a shame you have to leave and never come back Brittany said glaring at Simon from over her shoulder.

Annie laughed and let go of Brittany. "Oh, Brittany you're so funny, now be quiet." She turned and looked at Simon with a sweet smile. "Where can I put my stuff?"

"In he…"

"In Kyleigh's room." Simon interrupted and shot a glare at Brittany.

Brittany stared at him in shock as Annie made her way upstairs. Once they heard a door shut both of their expressions turned stony. "I'm so sick I can't even yell at you." Brittany said sitting on the couch.

Simon sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. "Brittany…"

"Don't touch me; I'm mad at you." She said swatting his hand away. "You don't seem to understand how frustrating this is for me."

Simon groaned. "You don't think I'm frustrated?" Simon asked slightly raising his voice. "I have just as many responsibilities as you do, and now I have to make sure you two don't kill each other."

"I'm not five, Simon. I can control myself. I don't need you to look after me." Brittany said staring straight ahead in an attempt to hide the tears threatening to fall.

"Alright, fine." Simon said standing up. "I have my tux fitting; do you want me to take Kyleigh with me?"

"No, but take that monster with you." Brittany said going back into the kitchen.

Simon let out a frustrated breath and covered his face. "Ooh, that was semi-intense." Simon uncovered his face to see Annie coming downstairs. "I especially liked the part when the spoiled brat ran into the kitchen to cry."

"Annie, please. I'm not in the mood to talk about what just happened." Simon said.

Annie nodded. "I see. It was your first fight. I'll be nice." She said walking over to the front door.

"You better. We don't want a repeat of last Christmas." Simon said in a warning tone.

Annie laughed at the memory. "She should learn to read labels." She said following Simon to the door.

"You switched her shampoo with hair removal gel, and then let her use it."

"That never would've happened if she read the label." Annie said and they both walked out of the door.

**Alright! I've been trying to get this chapter typed since yesterday! I thought I have a lot more to type, but according to my notebook, I stop here and start typing The Cousin Annie Part 2. I'm also working on another story. You guys know the deal. No post until the story is finished. I might give you a sneak peek when I get into the real heavy stuff… no. No sneak peeks. Sorry, this is going to be a surprise. I'm going to start typing the next chapter now. Kyleigh is going to be in it, and she'll do the cutest thing! You'll see later.**

**On another note, I have a new poll up. Go vote if you haven't already. And here's a reminder that you can find pictures for this story and any other stories in my profile.**

**What am I forgetting? Oh, yeah. REVIEW!**


	9. The Cousin Annie Part 2

**Wow, I must be ready to end this story. Or I'm just excited… it might be both!**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 8  
The Cousin Annie Part 2**

"But you don't understand Tuesday I…Okay, fine. Tuesday morning will be fine. Thank you, bye."

Brittany walked out of her bedroom and hung up the phone with a sigh. "Mommy!" Kyleigh called from across the hall.

Brittany went into Kyleigh's room and looked around. "Did we tell you to clean your room in chapter one?" Brittany asked.

"I did." Kyleigh said.

Brittany looked around for her. "It looks more like you re-unorganized it." She said searching through the piles of toys and clothes. "Where are you?" She asked with a giggle.

"I'm right here!" Kyleigh yelled.

Brittany turned towards the voice and she laughed at the sight of Kyleigh stuck inside her shirt with only her arms and legs visible. "…Where? All I see in a walking-talking-shirt." She joked. Brittany kneeled down to her height in order to help her out of the shirt.

"Brittany!" Simon called.

"I'm in Kyleigh's room." She called back.

Simon then appeared at the door. "What happened in here?" He asked.

Brittany finally pulled the shirt over Kyleigh's head. "I re-unorganalized my room." She said.

Brittany giggled at this and Simon looked at her for a translation. "She means re-unorganized." She said standing up. "Okay, Kyleigh; go downstairs and find a bulldozer so we can start cleaning your room."

Kyleigh giggled as she ran downstairs. Simon avoided Brittany's gaze as they both stood in silence. "So, I found few tuxes that I like today."

"Did you now?" Brittany asked walking closer to him.

Simon nodded. "My final fitting is…" Brittany interrupted with a sudden kiss. "…Tuesday." He finished with a laugh. Brittany smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Someone is feeling better."

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop talking," Brittany giggled and kissed him again. Simon smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Aw," They pulled apart at the sound of the voice. "Is that cute?" Annie said with a fake smile.

"Oh, great, _you're_ still here." Brittany said with a slight attitude as she removed herself from the embrace.

"Be nice." Simon warned them both.

"I am." Annie said. "You told me she wasn't feeling well, so I made her some soup." She explained showing them the bowl. "I just came upstairs to give it to her."

Simon nodded. "Wasn't that nice Brittany?"

"I don't trust her."

"Brittany," Simon warned again.

Brittany huffed and forced a smile. "Thank you Annie." She said taking the bowl. Annie smiled and went back downstairs.

Once she was out of earshot Brittany hurried to the bathroom and attempted to dump the soup down the toilet. "What are you doing?" Simon asked.

"I'm getting rid of the poison." She responded.

Simon grabbed the bowl before she could do anything. "This is a kind gesture from someone who is trying to be nice." He said. "The least you could do is try to be nice too."

"I am."

"How?"

"I haven't killed her yet." Brittany said. Simon gave her a fatherly look that told her she was pushing it. She rolled her eyes and huffed in frustration. "Fine, I'll eat the damn soup." She said snatching the bowl back.

**

Later that night Brittany stomped into her bedroom and punched Simon in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed holding his arm in pain.

"…For making me eat that damn soup!" She said scratching her arm. "It gave me a rash."

Simon rolled out of bed and went into Kyleigh's room and Brittany followed close behind. "Annie, what did you put in that soup? It gave Brittany a rash."

"I only put in what I usually put in." She said. "Chicken broth, broccoli, pepper, cinnamon…"

"Cinnamon?" Brittany said pushing her way passed Simon. "I'm allergic to cinnamon; it gives me hives." She said scratching her neck. "Oh man! It's spreading!"

"Oh, Brittany, I swear I had no idea." Annie said apologetically.

Brittany glared at her. "Yes you did you b…"

"Brittany, it was an honest mistake." Simon interrupted calmly.

Brittany whipped her head around to look at Simon. "You're doing it again!" She exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Simon asked.

"You're making excuses for her when you know she did this on purpose." Brittany said going back into their room and slamming the door behind her.

Annie crossed her arms. "Wow, a temper tantrum." She said with a laugh.

Simon sighed and pulled Annie into the hallway. "Kyleigh, I want you to turn up your stereo really loud." Kyleigh nodded and did as she was told. Simon shut her door and turned toward Annie once again. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Annie laughed again. "I'm only having a little fun. Brittany is over reacting."

"Ever since you've gotten here you've done nothing but caused Brittany hell; which causes me hell!" Simon said. "So, you either going to start treating her with some respect or you can get your bags and get out because I don't need this stress."

Annie nodded. "Alright, I'll be good." She said. "But only because you asked so nicely." She said with a sarcastic smile. Simon rolled his eyes and walked back into his room. "Good night Si!" Annie sang before he could close his door.

As soon as Simon closed his door Brittany came out of nowhere and tackled him. Before Simon could ask any questions Brittany kissed him. "I love you." She said looking him straight in the eyes.

"That was a little random." Simon laughed. "I love you too."

Brittany stood up and sat on the bed. "Simon, I think Annie might have a crush on you." She said suddenly.

Simon laughed. "That's ridiculous; she's my cousin."

"She's Dave's second cousin, so not by blood." Brittany pointed out. "She's out to get me." Simon rolled his eyes as he crawled into bed. "Simon, think about it. Before she showed up we were fine; now we can't stop arguing."

"You're over reacting."

"You're not reacting at all." Brittany said pouting.

Simon chuckled and pulled Brittany closer to him. "You have nothing to worry about Brittany. She would have to kill you to take you away from me."

"Shhh," Brittany shushed. "Don't let the math gods hear you." She whispered. They both laughed and shared another kiss before going to bed.

**Okay! I'm tired now! It's time to review. Now, don't leave a review like, "lol that was hilarious. ^date soon ^^" I really can't stand those. I want to know what you think! Tell me what you want to see! What are your dreams and goals in life!? How's the wife and kids!? IDK! Give me something!**

**Just a reminder of the poll up in my profile. Go vote!**

**Now...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. The Final Dress Fitting Part

**This week has gone by really slow. I was thinking that since I had enough time to give you a preview of my new story (and since I'm participating in a YouTube blackout), I had enough time to update Troth Tales. I'm just a lazy person is all, lol! **

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 9  
The Final Dress Fitting Part**

"What took you so long?" Eleanor asked when Brittany walked into the bridal shop with Kyleigh.

Brittany huffed. "I had a doctor's appointment but that she-devil took half the gas out of my car, and left me stranded at the doctor's office." She explained going into the back room with the seamstress.

"Annie can't be that bad." Eleanor said. "She's nice to me."

"She's nice to me too." Jeanette agreed.

"Well, she's not trying to steal your husband." Brittany called from the back room.

Eleanor chuckled. "Of course she isn't." She said. "Jeanette and I aren't married, and neither are you."

"Well they will be married in three days." Jeanette said.

"Two days, nineteen hours, and seven minutes." Brittany said coming out of the back room. Eleanor and Jeanette stared at her in shock. "It's just a guess." Brittany said with a shift of her eyes and stepping onto the stage so the seamstress could take one last look at her.

"Brittany, you look great in that dress." Eleanor said.

Brittany looked over herself with a quizzical look. "Do you think so?"

The seamstress nodded in agreement. "Yes, you do." She said now fiddling with the top of her dress around her bosom. "But this dress fit perfectly up here; now it looks like it's gotten tighter."

Brittany whipped her head around and glared at the woman. "Are you implying that I've gained weight?" She asked. The seamstress opened her mouth to respond but Brittany continued on. "Well you're not exactly the picture of health. At least I still have an hour-glass figure, while you look like a butternut squash." She said crossing her arms. "Why don't you go seam something?"

The seamstress (not wanting to upset Brittany any further) ran into the back room. Jeanette and Eleanor starred at Brittany in shock. "Brittany!" Jeanette yelled.

"What?" Brittany asked acting as though she did nothing wrong.

"That was totally uncalled for." Eleanor said.

Brittany shrugged; she didn't really care. Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes at Brittany's behavior.

The seamstress cautiously stepped back inside and motioned for Jeanette, Eleanor, and Kyleigh to come into the back and try on their dresses. Brittany stood in silence, and as she looked herself over, she thought about her wedding day and her life after that. A small smile appeared on her face. She stepped off the stage and searched through her purse for her phone.

When she found it, she dialed number one on her speed dial list. After two rings someone finally answered. "Hello."

Brittany's smile grew wider. "Hey, Simon…"

"Hey," Simon said happily. "Is everything going okay?" He asked.

"Everything is great." Brittany said walking back onto the stage. "How's everything over there?" She asked.

"Everyone is being obnoxious; so, nothing new." Simon said laughing.

Brittany giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "I just called to tell you…" Brittany paused as she looked at her reflection again. "I can't wait to marry you."

Simon chuckled. "I can't wait to marry you either." He said. "You're very random, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that." She said giggling. "I have a wedding present for you." Brittany sang.

"…Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait. I want it to be a surprise." Brittany said teasingly.

"You're a cruel woman, Brittany." Simon laughed. "But I'm looking forward to this 'surprise.'"

"I'll see you in a little while," Brittany said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Brittany hung up her phone and sighed. She looked around and noticed that she was still alone. "…Would you guys hurry up!?" She exclaimed.

"Sorry Brittany," Jeanette said as they all came back out.

Eleanor groaned. "Why do they have to be pink Brittany?"

"Because it's my wedding, and when you get married your bridesmaids dresses can be any color you want." Brittany said searching through her purse for a snack.

"But mommy, I hate pink." Kyleigh said as the seamstress tugged at her dress.

Brittany frowned. "Where did I go wrong?" She asked. Jeanette, Eleanor, and the seamstress all opened their mouths to make a comment. "It was rhetorical." Brittany said before they had a chance to say something that would piss her off.

**Whoo! Short, sweet, and to the point. Why can't school be like that? Anyway, I didn't get everything I wanted in there. I actually added more than I took out, so I guess its okay. Don't you love randomness? It's what gets me through the day. **

**On a separate note, I have good news! I finished writing Back to Reality and I'm ready to post. But as I mentioned earlier, I'm lazy. We'll see how the rest of my week goes. I just might get bored again. Scratch that. I WILL get bored again. I'm more than sure of it.**

**Until boredom strikes again… REVIEW!**


	11. The Final Tux Fitting Part

**OMG! It's been more than a week since I've updated. I'm officially updating slower than AlvinSevilleIsHot! She has updated her story **_**Married Life **_**like twice already. The good news is while I was being lazy and not updating, I wrote two new stories! They should be up soon. Anyway, let's go! *does the Alvin twist***

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 10  
The Final Tux Fitting Part**

"Okay we have two tuxes here," Annie said as she, Simon, Alvin, and Theodore stared at the two hanging on the wall. "How are you going to choose which one you'll wear?"

"The same way we choose everything." Simon said.

Annie gave them a confused look. "How is that?"

"We do a cupcake drop." Alvin said holding up two cupcakes. "The chocolate is one tux number one the yellow the other." He explained.

"We take both cupcakes and throw them on the wall; which ever one stays on the longest is the one he picks." Theodore explained further.

Annie stared at the three in disbelief. "So you did this whole groomsman meeting thing just to throw cupcakes at the wall?" She asked following them outside.

"No," Simon said. "We're picking a tux and throwing cupcakes at a wall. We're killing two birds with one stone here."

Annie rolled her eyes. "Ready?" Theodore asked. Alvin and Simon prepared to throw the cupcakes. "Throw!" They threw the cupcakes against the side of the house.

"Now what…?" Annie asked.

"Now, we wait." Simon said pulling twenty dollars out of his pocket. "My money is on chocolate."

Alvin and Theodore immediately pulled out money of their own and started placing their own bets. Annie shook her head. "You're seriously betting on cupcakes?" They only stared at her as if what they were doing was normal. "Okay, put me down for yellow." She said pulling out twenty dollars.

They continued betting and cheering for their cupcakes to stay on the wall. Suddenly Simon's phone rang he looked at the caller ID and a smile immediately appeared on his face. "Fiancé alert!" Alvin teased.

Simon laughed and took the call inside the house. "Hello," He said answering his phone.

"Hey, Simon…"

"Hey," He said happily. "Is everything going okay?" He asked.

"Everything is great." Brittany said. "How's everything over there?"

"Everyone is being obnoxious; so, nothing new." Simon said laughing.

Brittany giggled. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. "I just called to tell you…" Brittany paused and Simon waited patiently to hear what she had to say. "I can't wait to marry you."

Simon chuckled relieved that it wasn't anything bad. "I can't wait to marry you either." He said. "You're very random, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know that." She said giggling. "I have a wedding present for you." Brittany sang.

Simon's eyebrow arched as he became more curious. "…Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait. I want it to be a surprise." Brittany said teasingly.

"You're a cruel woman, Brittany." Simon laughed. "But I'm looking forward to this 'surprise.'"

"I'll see you in a little while," Brittany said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Simon hung up his phone. He stood silently for a moment before saying, "I can see you!" He turned around and saw three figures running off the porch. Stepping back outside he saw the two cupcakes still stuck to the wall and Annie, Alvin, and Theodore acting as if they never moved from those spots. "Why can't a have a private conversation with Brittany around here?" He asked.

"…Because we're your brothers." Alvin and Theodore answered.

"I just love listening to you and Brittany flirt." Annie said sarcastically.

Simon laughed. "We don't flirt." He said.

The three of them laughed at this. "Simon, you're almost as big a flirt as Alvin." Theodore said.

"…Except you don't admit to it." Alvin added on.

"In other words, you're a closet flirt." Annie finished. "If you put one flirt with another flirt, flirting is bound to happen." Simon glared at them for having a whole explanation prepared. "Now that that's settled, let's discuss this 'gift.'"

"I have a better idea; let's not." He said with a smile.

"I like Annie's idea." Alvin chimed in.

"Do you think I care what you like?" Simon asked producing an argument between all four of them. While they were arguing, Brittany pulled into the driveway. She and Kyleigh walked over to listen in on their conversation. After waiting and not being noticed Brittany decided to speak up. "Simon," She called.

Simon turned around and finally noticed them standing there. "Oh, you're back." He said.

"Thanks for noticing." She laughed.

"Daddy, why are there cupcakes on the side of the house?" Kyleigh asked.

Brittany looked over and saw two cupcakes stuck to the house. "Yes, Simon. Why are there two cupcakes stuck to the side of the house?" She asked smiling up at him.

"I have no idea." He answered avoiding her gaze. Suddenly the yellow cupcake fell to the ground. Alvin, Theodore, and Annie groaned and handed Simon twenty dollars each.

"You don't, huh?" Brittany asked.

"No clue, whatsoever." He said counting the money he just earned.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Simon but didn't go on. "Alvin, Theodore… don't you have somewhere to go?" She asked as more or an invitation to leave.

"No," Alvin shrugged.

"Not really," Theodore added on.

Brittany glared at the two. "Now that you mention it, we do have somewhere to be." Theodore said at the sight of Brittany's glare.

"Yeah, and we better get to the place before the guy shows up." Alvin said as the both ran to their cars and drove off.

"And Annie…" Brittany said facing her. "I don't where you go, but you've got to get the heck out of here."

Annie gave her a small, but evil smile. "Actually, Simon told me he'd show me the church."

"You did?"

"I did?" Simon asked looking up from his money.

"Yes, you did." Annie said grabbing his wrist. "So, we're gonna go now." She said pulling him to his car

"But Simon, I have to tell you…"

"You'll have to tell me later." Simon said as they climbed into the car. "When I get back, I'm all yours."

Brittany glared at Annie as she waved at her and they drove off. "You're supposed to be all mine all the time." She mumbled.

"What do we do now, mommy?" Kyleigh asked looking up at Brittany.

Brittany sighed and looked down. "Now, we keep an eye on dear cousin Annabelle." She said and they went inside the house.

Later that night, Annie and Simon were just getting back. "The church is beautiful Simon." Annie said going into the dark kitchen.

"Yeah, Brittany said it was everything she imagined it would be." Simon said switching on the lights as he followed.

"What about you?" Annie asked. Simon gave her a confused look. "Is it everything you imagined?" She asked leaning against the counter.

Simon also leaned against the counter. "I guess, but the church doesn't matter that much to me." It was Annie's turn to be confused. "What matters to me is Brittany, and spending the rest of my life with her." He explained. Annie nodded understandingly. "Oh, and Kyleigh too." He added with a laugh.

Annie laughed along with him. "You know, Simon, you're a really nice guy, and I hope to meet a guy like you someday." She said.

Simon opened his mouth to respond but Annie grabbed his head and kissed him; Simon immediately began to struggle. Neither of them noticed a person at the top of the stairs, who was watching them from the moment they walked in the door, quickly retreat to their room. By this time Simon had finally broken free from Annie's grasp. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm sorry; do you want the lights off?"

"No," Simon answered quickly.

"So, you want the lights on?"

"No!"

"Do you want me up on the table?"

"What? No!" Simon exclaimed. "Brittany and Kyleigh are right upstairs." He said. "Not only that, but I'm getting married in three days. Nothing can or will ever happen between us." He explained in a whisper so that Brittany and Kyleigh wouldn't hear.

Annie placed her hand on her hip. "You really _are _a nice guy; just my luck." She said disappointed. She sighed and made her way to the stairs. "I'll just go to bed then, and don't worry; I won't go to the wedding if you don't want me to." She said.

"I want you to go to the wedding, but it will probably be best if you left right after that." He said not looking at her. Annie nodded and went upstairs. Simon sighed in frustration and went up to his own room. He saw Brittany sleeping peacefully. Careful not to wake her, he walked over and kissed her forehead before going to bed himself.

**I've been trying to write this chapter for days! Now it's finished! Yes! Not my best chapter, but I'm very critical of my work. So, I'm gonna stop talking and leave the reviewing to you guys! REVIEW!**


	12. The GapFilling PreWedding Part

**It's been how long since my last update? Wow, I need to get on the ball! Okay, I'm not sure where I stopped, so I'm gonna guess…**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 11  
The Gap-Filling Pre-Wedding Part**

Brittany tip-toed into her bedroom early Thursday morning; Simon was still asleep, but not for long. She quietly and cautiously crawled over to him until she was close enough to put her plan into action. She smiled as she pulled out a noise maker. She took a deep breath and blew into it. "Ah!" Simon screamed falling out of the bed.

"Happy Thursday!" Brittany exclaimed laughing at the sound of Simon's groaning.

Simon climbed back onto the bed and put on his glasses to get a good view of the clock. "Brittany, it's six in the morning." He said closing his eyes and falling back onto the bed.

"I know, but I'm really excited. We're getting married tomorrow!" Brittany said excitedly bouncing on the bed.

"Woot," Simon said casually.

Brittany stopped bouncing. "You're not excited?" She asked furrowing her brow in concern.

"It's not that I'm not excited. It's just this news hasn't gotten anymore exciting since you said it at midnight… and again at one. Then you were mumbling it in your sleep at two, three…"

"I'm excited Simon!" Brittany said bouncing again.

Simon chuckled. "Can you be a little less excited until I'm awake?" He asked returning to his original sleeping position. Brittany nodded and sat Indian style. After a few moments Simon got the feeling he was being watched. He opened his eyes to see Brittany staring at him. He sighed again and sat up. "Guess what Brittany."

"What?"

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"I know!" Brittany squealed bouncing on the bed again.

Simon chuckled and shook his head. "What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"Well, I woke up at five because I was too excited to sleep. So, I took a shower and I didn't want to wake you by watching T.V. up here, so I watched it downstairs. Then I got lonely and decided to come wake you up anyway." Brittany explained quickly.

Simon sat in silence for a moment. "Did you drink any coffee during that time?" He asked.

"Ew, no." Brittany said with a disgusted face. "I dipped a peanut butter sandwich in melted snickers." She said.

Simon stared at her in amazement. "That explains so much." He said climbing out of bed.

Brittany titled her head, confused by his statement. She shrugged and thought nothing more of it. "I have to get dressed." She said walking over to her huge walk in closet. "Kyleigh and I have a hair appointment at eight and a mani pedi at ten. Then we have to pick up our dresses by eleven and we'll have lunch with Jeanette and Eleanor at noon. After that, we're going to car pool all the way across town to the church for the wedding rehearsal…"

"…Which will take forever, because everything Alvin and Annie do will set you off?" Simon asked walking into the closet.

"Yes," Brittany said tired from the thought of it. Simon chuckled as she continued. "Then we have to drive back to the restaurant to get our cars and right after that I have to come home to get ready for the rehearsal dinner. After dinner we come home and I can give you tat present I've been telling you about." She finished with a giggle. Simon nodded even though he zoned out during half of that. "So, what are you doing today?"

Simon shrugged. "I planned on sleeping in; by the way thanks." He said sarcastically. Brittany laughed. "Then I was going to watch T.V. until it was time for the wedding rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner. After that I planned on coming home and going to bed." Simon explained. "But look at you; …getting up early to get everything done. You rock!" He said walking out of the closet.

Brittany glared at him knowing that wasn't all he had to do. "You're such a dork!" She called throwing a pink sweater at him. Simon laughed as he dodged it. "Make yourself useful and wake up Kyleigh." She said walking out of the closet with several different dresses in hand.

"Yesch maschter," Simon said in a low, creepy voice and hobbling out of the room.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Dork!" She yelled again.

Simon laughed as he made his way to Kyleigh's room. "Hey, I see you're already up." He asked walking in to see Kyleigh lying in her bed but fully awake. "Where's Annie?"

Kyleigh crossed her arms giving him a stony glare. "Downstairs," She answered coldly.

"What's up with the adittude?" Simon asked sitting on her bed.

"Why did you kiss Cousin Annie?" She asked suddenly.

Simon blinked in surprise. "Wow, um, you saw that?" He asked rubbing is neck nervously.

"You think?" Kyleigh asked.

Simon was shocked that she was so much like Brittany after all. "Kyls, I didn't kiss Annie; she kissed me." He said.

"Is there a difference?"

"…A big one." Simon said gesturing for Kyleigh to come sit on his lap. "You have to know I would never kiss or even look at a woman that wasn't your mom." He explained.

Kyleigh nodded. "Are we going to tell mommy?" She asked.

"Of course,"

"Okay let's go." Kyleigh said climbing off Simon's lap and heading for the door.

Simon laughed as if she were joking and pulled her back to her bed. "The last thing we need is a fight to break out the day before the wedding." Simon said. "I don't think they perform marriage ceremonies in jail." He mumbled to himself. Kyleigh laughed at this. "Yeah, I'm not joking." He said.

"When are we going to tell mommy?" Kyleigh asked.

"…After Annie leaves." Kyleigh nodded in agreement. "Now, go get dressed; you have busy day ahead of you." Simon said gently pushing her out the door. Once Kyleigh was gone Simon let out a breath of relief. _I am _not _looking forward to teenage years. _

***

"The wedding rehearsal went really well." Brittany said as they drove to the restaurant where Brittany and her sisters had lunch so Brittany could get her car.

Simon nodded in agreement. "Except for when you called Alvin a lazy, good for nothing, sack of potatoes." Simon said with a laugh.

"He's supposed to stand when I enter." Brittany said with a pout.

Simon chuckled. "He knew that; he just likes to push your buttons. You know that."

"I don't like my buttons pushed." Brittany said crossing her arms.

"You let me push your buttons." Simon pointed out.

"That's because I _like _the way you push my buttons." Brittany giggled.

Simon chuckled catching on to her joke. "…And I like pushing your buttons." He said.

"We get it!" Jeanette exclaimed from the backseat of the car.

"You have buttons, and he pushes them. Can we please change the subject?" Eleanor asked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She could barely see out of the window because of the fog. "What is fog anyway?" She asked drawing a heart with her and Simon's initials in it.

"It's creepy and it makes your hair frizz." Simon responded.

"Aw," Brittany said. "He's so smart." She giggled hugging his arm.

Jeanette and Eleanor rolled their eyes as they began flirting again.

***

When Simon and Brittany arrived at the rehearsal dinner everyone was already wrapped up in their own conversations. "Look there's your aunts." Brittany pointed. Simon looked where she was pointing and nodded. "I'm going to talk to them. I'd love to hear that pajama story again." She said running over to them before Simon could stop her.

Simon groaned at the thought of that story. "Did it finally hit you?" Alvin asked seeing the disgruntled look on Simon's face.

Simon looked at him in confusion. "Did what finally hit me?" He asked.

"That's you're marrying the queen bitch." Alvin said with a laugh.

"Very funny," Simon said. "But that sunk in _way_ before today." He said now laughing.

"Yep, you get to spend the rest of your life with a mean, self-centered, shopaholic." Alvin said lifting his drink up to his mouth. "Sucker…" He mumbled into the cup.

Simon chuckled. "You're right Alvin." He said. "After tomorrow I'm going on a two week cruise with my sex-craving wife, while you stay here and watch my kid." Simon explained. "Yeah, I'm the sucker."

Alvin glared at him as he walked away. Before Simon could get far Brittany ran over and grabbed his hand. "Can I have this dance?" She giggled, pulling him to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to slow dance. "I need to talk to you." She said.

"You want to talk while dancing? You show-off..."

"I'm serious." Brittany giggled. "This is the only way I could talk to you with being interrupted."

"Okay, what do you need to talk about?" Simon asked giving his full attention to Brittany.

"It's about the last time you… pushed my buttons." She said with a smile.

"What about it?" Simon chuckled.

"Well, I'm…"

"May I cut in?" Miss Miller asked.

"Ugh!" Brittany exclaimed stomping away.

Miss Miller blinked in confusion. "What's her problem?" She asked Simon.

Simon laughed as he shrugged. "Shall we?" He asked extending his hand to Miss Miller. She accepted it and they began dancing.

**I think this is the longest gap-filler I've ever done! Hurray for gap-filling! Alright, here's a random fact for you guys. I was re-unorganizing my room and found some crumpled up pieces of paper in the back of my closet. It was the original Two to Tutor I wrote. Originally, for offering his tutoring services, in return Brittany was supposed to give Simon advice on how to get **_**Jeanette **_**to go out with him. Do you know what this means!? Two to Tutor was never supposed to be a Brimon!!!!! AH! OMG! **_**I **_**was shocked! I wonder what would've become of Two to Tutor if I hadn't changed it. I also wonder why I changed it. OMG! I just realized why I named it Two to Tutor in the first place. Jeez… now that I think about it, the title doesn't even go with the story anymore. Oh well! I can't change it now, it would just confuse them. Haha! So my question to you is… what do you think would've happened if I hadn't changed the plot of Two to Tutor? Leave you answer in your… REVIEW!**


	13. The Everything In Between Wedding Part

**I got a lot of good responses to the question I asked the last time I updated. Basically, this story would not have been as long or interesting if it were a Simonette. Duh! lol! It's been a long time since my last update. So I'm updating now while I'm at school. Isn't that cool? I really should be paying attention but I don't want to. Anyway!**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales  
Chapter 12  
The Everything In Between Wedding Part**

"Hey Brittany," Jeanette said walking into the changing room. "Are you nervous?" She asked.

Brittany sighed. "Not really; I'm more impatient than anything." She said with a laugh.

"…Really?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "What's there to be nervous about? I love Simon, and I want be with him for the rest of my life." She explained looking at herself in the mirror.

Jeanette nodded and sat in a nearby chair. "How did you know?" She asked.

Brittany eyed her strangely through the mirror. "How did I know what?" She asked.

"How did you know Simon was the one?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany thought about it. "I just kind of knew." She said.

"But how…?" Jeanette asked.

"Why is this so important to you Netta?" Brittany asked turning around to face her. Jeanette remained silent. After awhile it finally clicked. "Oh my God," She said quickly walking over to the door and shutting it. "You're having second thoughts about marrying Alvin." She said.

Jeanette shrugged. "Well…"

"I knew it!" Brittany said pulling up a chair beside hers and placing her hand on top of Jeanette's. "I'm going to let you in a little secret." Brittany continued. Jeanete nodded. "I was scared too." Brittany whispered. Jeanette only blinked in response. It was obvious that it didn't quite register. Brittany sighed. "There was a moment that I didn't know if I was marrying Simon for the right reasons." She clarified.

"But you love Simon." Jeanette said.

"And I was scared that what I thought was love was only an attraction, and what I loved was..." Brittany paused to think of an appropriate word. "...Pushing his buttons." She said.

"How'd you get over it?" Jeanette asked.

"I realized that he hadn't pushed my buttons in five years; So I definitely wasn't in it for that." Brittany laughed. Jeanette giggled. "Listen Netta, there is no one more perfect for you than Alvin." Brittany said sincerely.

Jeanette furrowed her brow in confusion. "Why are you trying to convince me to marry Alvin? I thought you hated him."

"Oh, I do." Brittany said. "…With all my heart and soul and everything in between." She laughed. "He's obnoxious, self-centered, good-for-nothing…"

"Brittany," Jeanette called to stop her babbling.

Brittany nodded. "My point is that I completely understand why you wouldn't want to marry him."

"What?"

"I mean, why would you?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette glared at her. "…Because he's sweet, funny, smart, and a great guy." She said. "Why wouldn't I want to…?" Jeanette trailed off when she saw Brittany's smile and realization hit; she also began to smile. "When did you get so clever?" Jeanette asked.

Brittany shrugged. "I guess Simon rubbed off on me." She said.

"Then why are you wearing white?" The ring barer asked cracking the door open and walking away.

Brittany huffed. "That's it; new rule!" She said walking over to the door. "Smart mouth kids get bitch slapped!" She yelled out into the hall. Jeanette laughed at her. It was just like Brittany to pick fights with little kids.

"Brittany, they're ready to start." Eleanor said walking into the changing room.

"…Finally! Let's do this!" Brittany said running out of the room, practically running Eleanor over in the process. Jeanette and Eleanor laughed at her behavior and followed Brittany out into the hall.

"What do you mean Simon isn't here?" Annie asked talking into a walkie talkie.

"WHAT!?" Brittany exclaimed in panic.

"I'm kidding!" Annie said laughing at Brittany's reaction. Brittany glared at her in such a manner that if looks killed, Annie would be dead and brought back to life just so Brittany could kill her again. "Calm down, Brittany; it was only a joke."

"I'll show you a joke!" Brittany exclaimed and attempted to run over turn her fantasy into a reality. Jeanette and Eleanor immediately grabbed her arms and held her back long enough for Annie to get inside and take her seat.

**

Simon took in a deep breath as the music began to play. Soon after, Alvin and Jeanette were making their way down the aisle; followed by Theodore and Eleanor, the ring barer (who didn't look as happy to be there), and Kyleigh (who didn't look happy too be wearing pink). The music faded and there was a short pause before _The Bridal March_ began.

Brittany took in a deep breath and rounded the corner into the church to see everyone standing and waiting for her. As she made her way down the aisle everyone watched her with smiles that she politely returned. After what seemed like an eternity, she was finally face to face with the person she really cared about.

"Dearly beloved," The Minister began. "We are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Brittany then turned to face the crowd with a glare, just daring anyone to speak.

The Minister chuckled and continued. "The bride and groom have written their own vows and at this time would like to speak them publicly."

"Brittany," Simon said turning to face her. "Your great personality, intelligence, and sexiness have given me the strength to actually pop the question. And here we are today. You are my God-given angel, engulfed in beauty. You are more than the wind beneath my wings, but the wings themselves. My brothers and I have had so much success, fame, and fortune that we thought it couldn't get any better. But God knows I was wrong on all accounts. As long as I'm with you, I kept going higher. Not just in ranking, wealth, or fame, but spiritually as well. You helped me find myself. I'm not that same person anymore. For the first time in my life, I feel like I have something precious and pure. I'll never feel this way ever again if you weren't beside me. When I'm with you, I feel loved and cherished. When you're away, I feel torn. As the Stylistics would say, "You make me feel brand new.""

Brittany giggled. "I don't know how words could possibly describe how I feel about you. We've been through so much together. Ten years ago when I thought about my wedding day, I never would've thought that it'd be you standing here with me. Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. That's why I don't regret any of the mistakes I've made, because every single one has led me to you."

The Minister smiled at the both of them as he continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained."

"Through marriage, Simon and Brittany make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Simon and Brittany will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other."

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Simon and Brittany. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds."

Brittany and Simon smiled at each other.

"This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals," Said the Minister. "With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives."

"By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Simon and Brittany from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness."

"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last."

The minister paused for a moment to let it all process. Out of the corner of her eye Brittany saw Annie yawning and made a mental note to kill her later.

The minister once again turned to face them. "Do you Simon take Brittany to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Simon said smiling at Brittany.

"Do you Brittany take Simon to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Brittany said smiling back at him.

"What token of your love do you offer?" The Minister asked. "Would you place the ring in my hand?"

Alvin reached into his pocket and handed it to him.

"May this ring be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women yearn. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May this ring on her finger symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." He said handing ring to Simon.

"Simon, in placing this ring on Brittany's finger, repeat after me:" The Minister said. "Brittany, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward."

"Brittany, you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward." Simon repeated.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love…" He continued.

"And I give you this ring as the pledge of my love…"

"And as the symbol of our unity…"

"And as the symbol of our unity…"

"And with this ring, I thee wed."

"And with this ring, I thee wed." Simon said slipping the ring on Brittany's finger.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness." The minister said smiling at the two of them.

"In as much as Simon and Brittany have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined."

Brittany couldn't help but smile at this.

"You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife, but remember to always be each other's best friend." The minister paused again, which made Brittany even more impatient than before. "What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder." He took another pause. Brittany rolled her eyes and began to squirm in anticipation; Simon chuckled at this.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of California and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." The minister said closing his Bible. Brittany huffed at his silence but smiled anyway. Simon laughed at her but was growing impatient himself. "You may now kiss the bride." He finished.

Simon then placed an incredible kiss on Brittany's lips. The assembly of people began to cheer and applaud. Cameras were going off from all directions. Brittany smiled and let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled away. Cameras continued to flash as the wedding party made their way back down the aisle. "Simon, I have to tell you something before anyone can interrupt us." Brittany whispered.

"What is it?" Simon asked once they were out in the hallway.

"Congratulations!" One of Simon's aunts exclaimed pulling him towards the rest of his aunts.

"Are you kidding me!?"

**This was originally supposed to be a lot longer but once again I split a really long chapter into two not so long chapters. Thanks to everyone who helped me write this chapter! Whoo! Go Anthony! Okay new question. I was reading my entire Two to Tutor series because I felt like it. LOL, and I realized there is a HA-UGE gap in it. What happened between the time Simon left and the time Simon proposed? Where did this house of theirs come from? Exactly how bitchy did Brittany get? But my question is: Should a write a story (that isn't a Two to Tutor) that answers all those questions? There will be a poll up in my profile, and you can also leave an answer in your REVIEW!**


	14. The Everything After the Wedding Part

**You see? When you review quickly, I update quicker. Haha! Did that make sense? No? I didn't think so. I'm in school again! What is wrong with me!? I need to do my work and stop typing... starting... now... okay now... now... okay, I'm going finish typing the chapter, _then _I'll stop and pay attention in class. Maybe... no, I will. Probably not... I'll try my best. I don't have a very big attention sp- oh, look a kitty!  
**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales**

**Chapter 13**

**The Everything After the Wedding Part**

"Ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Simon Seville!" The minister said at the end of his introduction.

Everyone applauded again as Simon and Brittany came into the room and took their seats.

After everyone was served Alvin got up from his seat and looked like he was about to give a speech. "Well, I must say," he began, "I'm still surprised that my little bro is marrying one of the Chipmunks' most… 'interesting' life-long friends. But, I also have to say that this marriage will prove that opposites really do attract. Can you guys believe that this marriage happened because of a math test? Who would know that marriage would've been a result of…" Alvin paused and cleared his throat to prevent himself from laughing. "…'tutoring'?" He finished with an amused smile. "Now if that isn't God right there, I don't know what is."

Simon glared at Alvin but couldn't help to chuckle.

"But, on a serious note, I'm glad that it happened," Alvin continued. "Him being the first to get married is a great accomplishment, especially since I think he's marrying the right person." He said smiling at Brittany. "So, now here's a toast hoping that Simon isn't going to be the first Chipmunk to get a divorce."

Everyone at the party said simultaneously, "Cheers."

_Thanks, bro_, Simon thought. _That was much obliged. _

Simon stood up and hugged both of his brothers. Alvin and Theodore then reached out towards Brittany as to let her know they expected a hug from her too. Brittany looked skeptical but went to hug them anyway. Brittany squealed in surprise as they lifted her off the ground and squeezed her tight.

"And now the bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife." The Minister said as Simon and Brittany made their way from the head table to the dance floor.

"Okay, now is perfect." Brittany whispered once the music started.

Simon chuckled. "Brittany, I know that makes sense in here," He said poking her head. "But I'm out here."

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I've been trying to tell you something for days now, but we either got interrupted, or… well that's it. We were always getting interrupted." Brittany laughed.

"Then you'll have to tell me in the next twenty seconds, before this song ends." Simon said.

"Okay, okay." Brittany said. "I've been trying to tell you…"

"Let's give it up for the happy couple!" The minister said.

Brittany laughed off her anger as Simon went back to his seat. Brittany grabbed the microphone. "Okay, first off. I just want to say: that was the shortest song I've ever heard." She said causing the assembly to laugh. "I know it isn't tradition for the bride to give a speech, but it's my wedding and I'll do what I want." She said half joking.

"Usually at this time the bride and her father would share a dance; as you already know, my sisters and I grew up without a father." She said. "But there was a man who was always like a father to us. You could say he had a hand in raising us, even though he already had his hands full managing his three sons and their music career." Brittany paused to look at the crowd and find the person she was looking for. "So, Dave, I would be honored if you shared this dance with me." She said walking over and extending her hand to him. Dave smiled back and accepted her hand.

While dancing with Dave, Brittany looked over his shoulder at Simon who was also looking at her. "I love you." She mouthed to him.

Simon smiled. "I love you too." He mouthed back.

**Okay, it's obvious I couldn't stop typing, and I really don't wanna. Yay! How cute! Didn't you just want to go, "aww!" over and over again. I did :D **

**Anyway, I have to switch classes now... not that I'm moving. My next class is in this same room, but I still have to go. I'm starting to get a headache and I'm not sure if we're allowed on fanfiction at school anyway. We might not be allowed if I keep going to the site instead of paying attention in class. I should start doing that. We have a test next week... and I'm not sure what we've been talking about for the past week and a half. *shrugs* Oh, well. Nothing to it, but to do it... and pass... hopefully. REVIEW!  
**


	15. The Final Epilogue Part

**I'll go ahead and warn you… this chapter is short. OMG! Guys… this is the last chapter of the final **_**Two to Tutor. **_**I'm a little sad. This is my favorite series about my favorite couple… it's my only series about my favorite couple. I can't believe that after this is it. I need a moment… go! Go read!**

**Two to Tutor: Troth Tales**

**Chapter 14**

**The Final Epilogue Part**

"It was good seeing you again, Brittany." Annie said heading towards the front door.

"It's just a shame that you can't stay longer." Brittany lied.

Annie turned around. "Well I could…"

"No you can't." Simon interrupted handing her a suitcase.

Annie nodded understandingly. "I enjoyed meeting you Kyleigh." Annie said.

Kyleigh crossed her arms but gave her a small smile. Simon chuckled at her while Brittany and Annie looked very confused. "Okay, then, bye." Annie said waving and walking out of the house. Brittany closed the door behind her.

"Cousin Annie kissed Daddy!" Kyleigh exclaimed.

Brittany stared at Simon with her mouth agape. "What!?"

"Daddy said that we should wait until she left to tell you." Kyleigh explained.

Simon sighed. "… Left the city, not the porch, sweetheart." He said.

Brittany pursed her lips in anger. "ANNABELLE!" She exclaimed running outside.

Simon's eyes widened as he could clearly hear the colorful language Brittany was using. "Daddy?" Kyleigh called. "What's gonna happen now?" She asked.

"Well, the neighbors are going to call the police, and then we you start school the teachers will probably call you _that woman's _daughter." He explained jokingly (though Kyleigh didn't get it).

**

"So, how'd the fight go?" Simon asked later that night.

"After Annie explained the whole situation to me, I gave her back her hair." She said. Simon laughed and removed his shirt. Brittany smiled as she reached over and back her hair." She said. Simon laughed and removed his shirt. Brittany smiled as she reached over and kissed him repeatedly. "You are an amazing man." She said snuggling up to him. There was a comfortable silence between them. "So, who's the better kisser?" Brittany asked suddenly.

Simon shifted his eyes. "Hey, what was that thing you've been trying to tell me for the past three days?" He asked.

Brittany giggled. "You have to answer my question first." She said.

"I don't want to."

"Then I guess you won't know."

"I guess I won't." Simon said smiling, knowing that Brittany would tell him anyway.

Brittany made a small whimper. "I hate you." She said climbing out of the bed and running over to one of her many purses. After she found what she wanted, Brittany jumped back into the bed and handed Simon an envelope. "Open it," She said smiling widely.

Simon looked skeptical but did as he was told. He pulled out a small black and white picture. Simon studied it and the looked over at her. "Is this…?"

"Uh-huh!" Brittany said smiling.

"Oh my God." Simon said smiling and hugging Brittany. "Wait," He said. "There are two babies in this picture."

"I know!" Brittany said bouncing up and down on the bed. "A boy and a girl!" She said.

"Brittany this is amazing." Simon said.

"I know; I'm so excited." Brittany said. "Pregnancy is going to be hell, but at least I'll have a little boy." Brittany explained. "The best part is you can't leave me this time; you'll be there to help me through it all." She laughed.

"…When you're huge, moody, and a total witch with a capital B." Simon chuckled.

Brittany grinned evilly. "Yeah," She said laying her head on his shoulder. They both remained silent as they looked at the picture together. "So…?" Brittany asked.

"So… what?" Simon asked confused.

"Who's the better kisser?"

**It's funny how things work out, huh? Something that you did completely by accident, ends up a complete series. Now, it's over. My friend Jennie thinks I should write a fourth one, but like I said before… I wouldn't know what to do with it. I've done it all! But would hate to see this series end, but it eventually has to. It's like The Nanny. I'm pretty sure that Brimon will move on to bigger and better things… maybe not as big as the **_**Two to Tutor **_**series, but still… I hate to see it end. I've had a lot of fun writing the series. I have so many memories of it. Staying up until all hours of the morning to finish TTT, writing off the top of my head for TTT: x2, and typing at school instead of doing my work for Troth Tales. Good times… Until next time… REVIEW!**


End file.
